


Paint me with your colors

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (misuse of painting, A lot of kissing, Established Relationship, Excessive use of the word darling, F/M, Fingerpainting, embarassing situation at the end, implied deepthroating, praising during sex, sweet aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: It started like a jest. Neither of you could think that a domestic activity like painting with your fiancèe and his son could lead to you and Simeon becoming an intertwining of limbs on the floor, the bodies so close that you could not distinguish yours from his. You were painting in Simeon’s studio with him and his son, Luke.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Paint me with your colors

**Author's Note:**

> \- I thought kinktober was the last time I created something for obey me, but I didn't consider the dev's generosity with the free 50 pulls. I received a Simon SSR card, called "it's time to paint" and the skill is "look as much as you want" and also Simeon's seductive pose... That made me go feral and all I could think about was lewding this angel once more (I think it's the tenth time I write smut for him).  
> \- As for usual, this drabble is not planned, so forgive the mistakes, the length and other things, like the usage of the you pronoun  
> \- I imagined this as an au where Simeon has a child, Luke, and the reader is his fiancèe, but not Luke's mother. Also, Simeon is a painter.

It started like a jest. Neither of you could think that a domestic activity like painting with your fiancèe and his son could lead to you and Simeon becoming an intertwining of limbs  
on the floor, the bodies so close that you could not distinguish yours from his. You were painting in Simeon’s studio with him and his son, Luke. By mistake, Luke dirtied your hair with blue pigment and you did the same with him and you two started to paint each other instead of the canvas. When Simeon recognized he was missing all the fun, with his bare finger tainted white, caressed the shell of your ear. If it was a message that he wanted your attention too, you received it pretty well. A glimpse of hunger passed in your eyes and he understood what it meant. He called his chauffeur, Alfred, asking him to carry Luke to his friends' house. His son pouted, saying he was having a lot of fun, but he still followed Alfred. After all, the kind of fun you were going to have, wasn't suitable for a pure minded, ten year old child like Luke.

“So, where were we?” Simeon asked as he let you ride him. "I think we were at the point where you became my canvas to paint" you answered, choking his voice of approval in a kiss. The real paintbrushes laid forgotten some centimeters away from you: it wasn't a piece created for the next gallery, but the result of spending time together like a family, so it was fine if it got dirtier. Close to you there were also some plastic plates full of colors.

Simeon took away your shirt and you barely noticed: the act of undressing was so common between you two, that neither of you really cared about it. Simeon's muscular chest was displayed under your gaze and you wondered how it was possible for him to have such firm abs when he didn't do any physical exercise. It was a bit unfair. Not for the first time, you stopped to think that he was some kind of god-sent angel on the Earth (even if an angel couldn't be as passionate as him in bed). You know it wasn't possible, but sometimes you couldn't help to compare him to a celestial being, really it wasn't possible when all of him screamed perfection. He was so kind, so gentle, so beautiful, so passionate about what he liked. For a second you thought of the woman who exploited him for his wealth and had a child with him only to abandon them. She was so unworthy of him. I love you so much. The words blossomed in your chest.

He kissed you, mumbling:"I reckoned I had your attention focused on me alone, darling.  
What are you thinking about?” and in a moment of sheer honesty, you confessed your thoughts:"I was thinking about how much you are perfect and how much I love you”. He smiled:"That's nice to hear, since I adore you more than you do, dear” and he kissed you. You didn't know when he painted his lips with red tint, but you didn't really complain when he left a trail of kiss-shaped marks on your torso. “I thought you were canvas going to be the and me the painter” you said and Simeon corrected you, "True, but, darling, between you and me, the real artist is me and a proper artist knows how to create a masterpiece”.

He soaked both of his hands in the magenta and he drew circles around your breast, without really touching them. You pushed Simeon with the back on the floor once again and you undid his trouse’s' button with your teeth. He pulled you in a hungry kiss and the cherry-like color tainted your lips too. For a brief second he gazed in your eyes, his look was clouded with lust. You heard “Paint me with your color” but you weren't sure if it was his request or your inner voice.

Either way, you kissed his jawline, his neck and then down his chest. It was a shame that you were so hungry for each other, because you could have both indulged more in the body painting. You wanted to use every color in his studio to taint his perfect body. Now that you reckoned abou it, building up yours and his pleasure was one of Simeon's favorite pastimes inside the bedroom. Simeon wasn't going to protest if you did the same, right?

Simeon gazed at you confused when you stopped to kiss him:“Darling?”. You hushed him with a finger on his lips:“Don't talk anymore and enjoy yourself, okay?” and he nodded like an obedient child. When you used that low voice, Simeon became a slave at your orders. You smooched him again and a kiss led to another kiss to another one, until neither of you had any oxygen in your lungs. But every time you distanced yourself, he pulled your hair in his direction once again until your lips were locked together. He was so hungry for your affection that it was never enough for him.

With a white hand, you pinched his nipple and Simeon choked a moan in the kiss as he circled your neck with his arms. The other hand was fondling his abs, enjoying the feeling of the steadiness of the muscles. And his skin was so warm to touch that it was almost addicting.

He let you go for a second and you gazed amazed at his painted figure. The lips and from his neck and to the upper abdomen shined with scarlet red and from the ribcage to under the navel, his dark skin was white. Red and white, colors that usually symbolized the opposite, the passion and the purity, looked so good on him. “I'm yours to gaze, in fact you can look as much as you want, darling, but I thought you were going to do something else” and with a quick move, he switched your position, “Now, open your mouth and let me enjoy this”.

He got rid of his boxer and put his cock in your mouth:“If it's too much, hit my legs twice okay?” he warned you and you nodded, unable to speak. Simeon's knees were between your torso and your arms, so it wouldn't be too difficult for you to hit him. He started to push inside and he let out loud groans when you started to use your tongue. Praises and words of affection flowed like a stream from his lips as he was closer to the climax. At some point, your hand went on his hip and he slowed down a little, thinking you were going to gag, so he let out a surprised noise when you grabbed his buttocks. He almost whined when you slapped his asscheek hard, but it wasn't like he couldn't blame you for finding that part of him so tempting. He smiled; you were such a cheeky brat when you wanted.

“Turn over now” he demanded when he came and you happily obliged. On your knees, you lifted up your ass, giving to Simeon the possibility of seeing your dripping womanhood. He pushed two fingers to see if you were ready, then he asked:“I'm about to enter, is it okay for you?”. His husky voice close to your ear, made you shiver. “God, Simeon. if you don't start right now, I swear I'll ride you!” you exclaimed with no patience.

With no more encouragement he pushed inside, moaning from the pleasure. His painted hands left your sides to entwine his finger with yours. With a couple of moves, he adopted a passionate pace, a bit rougher than the usual, but it still carried gentleness. Simeon brought one of your hands to his lips and he kissed it, murmuring:“You are so perfect for me, darling”. He slightly turned your head in his direction to lock your lips in a stream of kisses once again. His hips rocking was faster as he was closer to the climax. After a few thrust, you two came together and he immediately drenched a cloth to wash you.

Simeon embraced you from behind, snuggling his head between your shoulder and your neck and he peppered the skin with butterfly smooches. To his dismay, he noticed that you two painted only a small part of the other’s body and, as an artist, he felt really bad for not exploiting one of the most perfect canvases in the world. The next time, he promised to himself. Seeing she was already asleep, he hurried to take a mattress and a pillow from the wardrobe. That was his studio, so it wasn't strange for him having these kinds of things there: when the inspiration stroked, he locked himself inside until he didn't finish. The warm blanket covered you both and he fell asleep too.

You both woke up suddenly when you heard Luke's happy voice echoing in the hallway. You only had the time to gaze at Simeon in the eyes with sheer terror before Luke opened the door. Damn, you both were naked! How were you going to explain this to this pure child?!


End file.
